Story gaje bin aneh ala author ngaur
by Miyukane Rikawa
Summary: karin yang merantau ke indonesia dan tinggal disana. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Silahkan di buka. RnR ojo lali eh?


**Author : Kyaa akhirnya Nami buat fic baru lagi *joged gaje***

**Kazusa : Apa! Lantas fic yang kemarin dan tadi belum diselesai.**

**Author : Hehehe kalo yg lama lg gak punya ide buat ngelanjutin nya *cengengesan***

**Kazusa : Dasar author*sweetdrop***

**Himeka : Author jangan buat fic bar uterus dong nanti fic yang lainya terbengkalai lagi!**

**Author : Heheh habisnya gak punya ide.**

**Himeka : Huh author!**

**Author : Yoshh tanpa tete bengek(?) lagi silahkan baca fic saya yang satu ini.**

**Title : Story Gaje bin aneh ala author gaje**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humor, friendship**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (c) Koge donbo**

**Warning : bener bener Gaje, Au, Ar, Ooc , garing , dll.**

Seorang gadis yang masih berumur sekitar 16 tahun turun dari mobil bus yang mengantarkan nya kedepan pintu gerbang sekolah barunya itu.

"Huaahh akhirnya aku sampai juga," ujar nya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

Gadis itu mulai memasuki gerbang asramah sekolanya.

"Dimana ya ruangan kepala sekolah, dimana.. dimana.. dimanaa.." ujar Karin sambil menyanyikan lagu *l*m*t p*lsu yang di pupulerkan oleh I you think think #plak. "Hah mungkin disana." Langkah kecilnya kini menuju ke ruangan yang bertanda panah dan bertuliskan 'Kepsek in here' #tribleplak.

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuk," sahut suara bariton dari dalam ruangan itu.

Gadis itupun masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

"Apa kau adalah nona Hanazono?" tanya lelaki paruh baya sembari duduk di kursinya.

"I-iya pak saya adalah Hanazono Karin," jawab nya memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, kau anak yang baru pindah dari Jepang itu kan?" tanya Kazuto kepala sekolah baru Karin.

"Benar pak," sahut Karin diiringi anggukan nya.

"Owh, kalau begitu selamat datang Indonesia," ujar Kazuto sembari tersenyum. "Ini baju seragam mu," sambung nya lagi sambil menyodorkan seragam yang ada di sekolah itu.

"Banyak sekali seragam nya," pikir Karin.

"Kazusa sayang, tolong antarkan Hanazono ke kamarnya," printah Kazuto menyuruh gadis bersurai kuning pucat yang sedang membaca buku ilmiah.

"Tidak mau!" tolak anak yang dipanggil Kazusa itu.

"Kazusaa kau tak ingin buku kamus setebal 5012 halaman ini melayang kekepalamu sekian kalinya Kan?" tanya Kazuto dengan lembut namun memakai mode yandere.

"B-b-baik ayah," jawab Kazusa terbata-bata sambil mengenang kenangan pahit bersama buku kamus kesayangan ayah nya.

Karin pun facepalm, sweetdrop plus cengo melihat betapa mengerikan kepala sekolah barunya itu. Dengan berat dosa (baca: hati) Kazusa pun mengantarkan Karin ke kamarnya.

Selama diperjalanan kedua makhluk tuhan ini hanya dihinggapi penyakit kesunyian. Tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan duluan, entah karena malu atau sama-sama cuek kita pun tidak tau.

"Ini kamar mu Hanazono. Semoga kau betah disini," ujar gadis itu dan hendak meninggal kan Karin.

"T-tunggu, jangan panggil aku dengan nama Hanazono cukup Karin saja," ujar Karin.

"Hn baiklah Karin." gadis itupun tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan Karin yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Karin berjalan memasuki kamar barunya itu dan menaruh koper di samping kasur diatas ranjang yang masih berbalut kain putih.

Karin menarik kain putih itu dan setelah itu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang berisikan kapuk itu.

"Aw," eluh Karin seketika tubuhnya yang terbaring di kasur tadi langsung bangun.

"Kasur macam apa ini," protes Karin melihat sinis kearah kasur yang hampir membuat tulang punggung nya remuk bagaikan tulang ikan asin (?).

"Argg.. Kalau bukan karna perjanjian itu aku tidak akan ke sini!" rutuk Karin yang mengomel sendiri di kamarnya.

Dengan rasa terpaksa Karin perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur khas Indonesia itu.

Dan setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Ting! Ting!

Bunyi bell yang menggema di seluruh kamar di asramah termasuk dalam kamar Karin. Ia pun membuka matanya lalu melihat kearah jam tangan nya yang sudah tertera angka 07.29 malam.

"Waktunya makan malam ya?" tanya Karin entah pada siapa ia bertanya.

"Ya iya lah, masak waktunya joging malam-malam begini," jawab seseorang duduk di kasur satunya lagi sambil meminum teh yang diambil dari temanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang gadis berusia sebaya dengan diri nya mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Oh malang sekali nasib mu pintu #plaktodeplak

Brak!

"Nami! Lagi-lagi kau mengambil persediaan teh ku! Nami mau mati ya," teriak anak itu sambil membawa golok yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Oh ini teh Himeka ya? Oh ambilah," ujar anak yang bernama lengkap Mionami itu menyodorkan teh nya.

"Lagian aku sudah meminta teh mu dahulu," sambung Nami.

"Kapan?" tanya anak yang di panggil Himeka.

"Saat Himeka gak ada dirumah aku memintanya," jawab Nami watados.

Mendengar jawaban Nami yang tak masuk akal itu membuat Himeka sweetdrop sejenak, "Err awas kalau Nami mengambil teh Himeka lagi! Kalau tidak," ujar Himeka mengancam kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kalau tidak?" tanya Nami sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak..." Himeka menggantungkan kalimat nya.

"Kyaa! Hime jadi lupa mau ngancam apa," ujar Himeka histeris sendiri.

Nami pun hanya mendegus mendengar perkataan Himeka.

"Hehehe sepertinya aku harus pulang kekamar dulu." Himeka pun keluar dari kamar Nami tanpa menyadari kalau ada orang asing di kamar itu.

Karin sedikit cengo melihat perdebatan gaje tsb.

"Hei?" Nami menggerakan tangan nya ke depan muka Karin.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Karin selesai dari aktivitas cengo nya.

"No what what," jawab Nami blak-blak an.

"He."

"Ho."

"Ha."

"Hi."

"Aku menyerah," ujar Nami mengakhiri perdebatan singkat itu.

"Aku juga, hei aku belum tau namamu," ujar Karin.

"Nama ku? Perkenalkan namaku Mionami," ujar Nami memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh perkenalkan aku Hanazono Karin, kau bisa memanggilku Karin. Aku berasal dari paris namun sejak kecil aku pindah ke Jepang dan pada umur 16 tahun aku sudah berjanji untuk merantau ke Indonesia dan disinilah aku sekarang," jelas Karin panjang lebar dan membuat Nami sedikit lambat untuk mencerna perkataan Karin.

"Hei ayo kita buruan ke ruang makan kalau tidak kita tidak kebagian meja," ajak Nami menarik lengan Karin.

.

.

"Nasi apa ini?" tanya Karin menunjuk.

"Nasi tumpeng," jawab Nami sembari mencentong(?) nasi goreng kepiring nya.

"Kok warnanya kuning dan bagaimana rasanya," tanya Karin lagi.

"Cicipin aja sendiri," usul Nami berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang mengambil nasi itu lalu berjalan mengikuti Nami dari blakang.

Semua orang melihat kearah Karin dan ada juga yang sambil berbisik pada teman nya.

"Oh tuhan kenapa mereka melihat ku seperti itu, atau aku terlalu cantik ya?" pikir Karin dalam hati yang sehingga membuat para readers mau muntah masal.

Semua orang masih melihat kearah Karin,

"Oh tuhan apa aku ini terlalu cantik dan manis?" tanya Karin pada dirinya yang GR tingkat provinsi(?) itu.

Karin pun duduk dekat Nami dan menaruh piring yang berisikan nasi kuning itu.

"Nami, kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Karin berusaha menyakinkan insting nya tadi.

"Itu karna kau memakai pakaian pendek di saat musim hujan begini," jawab Nami.

Oh ternyata insting Karin terlalu berlebihan permisa.

Karin menyendok nasi tumpeng itu dan memakan nya. Perlahan Karin mengunyah makanan itu di mulut nya, "Hm.. ENAKK SEKALI!" ujar Karin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Karin pun melahap makanan yang ada di hadapan nya termasuk sendok dan piring.

"G-g-gila dia ini kemasukan kuda lumping kali ya? Piring juga dimakan," pikir Nami yang terperangah melihat kearah Karin yang sangat rakus.

"Hey apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Karin seketika memberhentikan aktivitasnya memakan piring.

"Oh no what what. Lanjutkan!" jawab Nami beralihkan pandangan nya ke nasi goreng di hadapan nya.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, suara kicauan anjing(?)yang mengeong(?) dan membangunkan para penghuni asramah itu.  
"Hoammmmh selamat pagi Nami-chan." Sapa Karin menguap dengan lebar. #ngek tiba-tiba seluruh asramah menjadi sunyi ya memang sedari tadi sunyi tapi apakah pemirsa tau apa yang saya maksud?. Yah ternyata Karin mengeluarkan radiasi yang sangat hebat beserta karbon dioksida membuat para makhluk hidup beserta anjing tadi pingsan seketika termasuk Nami sendiri hampur pingsan. Untung saja Nami udah berjaga-jaga dulu, terimakasih kilinik *o*g f*ng.

"Nami-chan kenapa kau tidak pingsan?"

"Kan diatas sudah Nami bilang toh,"

"*scrollkeatas* oh iya ya,"

"Yasudah lah ayo kita pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum nanti penuh,"

"Baiklah,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mau Review?**

**Talk show**

Karin : AUTHORRRRR! KENAPA FICNYA JADI GAJE BEGONO! *demondmode*

Author : heheh yah begitulah hasil otak Nami.

Karin : *_speechless*_

Kazune : Gak nyangka.

Author : gak nyangka kenapa heh?  
Kazune : Pantesan aja fic nya gaje, otak author aja juga gaje.

Author : Apa! Nami gak ngerti.

Kazune : bagus lah.

Author : Err, yasudahlah silahkan tinggalkan review^^


End file.
